1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a test technique, and more particularly, to a shock test device suitable to an expansion slot of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
The current host computer architecture includes a central process unit (CPU), a bridge chipset, a memory and a display unit, and additionally, includes expansion slots for expanding the computer function by a user. The expansion slot plays a quite important role in a computer for expanding the computer function, so that a user can use the expansion slot of a host computer for communication with peripheral devices (external card, for example, graphic card, sound card and the like) so as to expand the computer function and the application of the host computer.
In addition to wishing smoothly operating a computer in immobile state, the user also wishes to carry a host computer for usage convenience. In this regard, the manufacturers must test the stability of a host computer during shock at all times so as to check whether or not the host computer can normally run under a moving simulation situation.
Since the external card has various types, and the part number, part weight and supporting structure design of each external card is different from one another, so that the manufacture is hard to take advantage of a real external card to perform testing job during vibration test. In fact, if a manufacturer wants to do the above-mentioned job against real cards, a lot of various external cards must be available so as to conduct overall and integrated testing.
However, the cost for the above-mentioned test way against real external cards is overwhelming high. In addition, the above-mentioned test way is unable to detect out a possible real escape of the connecting finger thereof from the expansion slot. Based on the above-mentioned reason, a novel test technique must be developed to solve the above-mentioned problem during checking the stability of a host computer under shocking.